Two-way wireless communication has become a nearly ubiquitous service. Cellular and 900 MHz. “PCS” (personal communications systems) provide instantaneous voice and data communications to and from portable subscriber units (e.g., a cellular telephone, pager or two-way radio) via a communication system infrastructure (e.g., one or more base stations and controllers).
The next generation of mobile communication services will likely be expected to do more than just provide two-way communications. In addition to supplying communications, the next generation of communication services will likely provide the ability to detect a user's location and environments in which the user is located. By knowing or detecting a user's location or environment, ancillary services can be rendered to the wireless communication subscriber through his or her wireless communications device. Ancillary services that are derived from knowing a persons surroundings or environment can provide additional revenue streams to the service providers that deliver them.